Another GaJe Day with MalPhilIndo
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Re-Publish! / Malon main laptop di kamar bersama Filipina di sampingnya, dan lalu Indo masuk dengan penyakit kumatnya- GAJE GALAU DLDR! Warning: OOC, OOT, dll. Mind to Review? Thanks :3


**Disclaimer: you-know-who aka Hidekaz-sensei**  
**Plot: SAYA! #plakk**  
**Warning: Garing, basah (?), OC bertebaran dan OOC, OOT juga, juga gaje jadi DLDR ok?! rada ke rate T dan semi M (?)**  
**P.S: MalPhilIndo semuanya cowok.**

**enjoy reading.**

* * *

.

.

.

Suara _keyboard_ ditekan pada sebuah laptop, dan tampak jari-jemari lihai menekan tuts yang berada di alat elektronik yang lumayan canggih tersebut. Oh, rupanya ternyata Malaysia sedang internetan ria di laptop kesayangannya. Dan disampingnya ada Filipina yang sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya sambil nyengir gak jelas apa maksudnya itu. Dicampur dengan es dan juga gula lalu dengan gula merah dan tambahan cendol-

Baiklah kita lupakan bagian itu. Beralih ke mereka lagi yang sedang asyik dengan _gadget_nya sendiri.

Lalu masuklah Indonesia setelah keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan masuk ke kamar dan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia telanjang dada dengan handuk yang dibalut di sekitar pinggangnya menutupi aurat bawahnya sementara tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut ikal hitamnya. Dan ia terlihat benar-benar cuek jika berada didepan Filipina dan juga Malay (fakta karena mereka sesama laki-laki dan sauradaan, ok?) sambil berlenggak-lenggok ala pragawan menuju tempat rias prebadinya (mereka punya masing-masing satu) dan mulai bersenandung tak jelas.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat ingin dilihat oleh fujoshi dan pasti kalau dia menampakkan raut wajahnya yang bisa jadi _seke_ (1) pasti jepretan mereka bakal diborong habis dan dapat devisa besar.

Baiklah, lupakan soal fujoshi dan fudanshi ini.

"Lalala~ Hii.. dingin juga.. _adem_..~" ia bergumam kecil sambil gemeteran karena sudah mandi dan berjalan seakan ia tak perduli ada Malaysia dan Filipina disana ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihatnya dalam diam.

Kulitnya yang berwarna setengah kuning langsat dan juga sawo matang- eksotis maksudnya, menggigil sedikit karena habis terkena air yang lumayan hangat lalu terkena terpaan angin dari AC yang sedang dinyalakan di kamar mereka dan membuat ia sedikit menggigil dengan muka yang lumayan merah seperti orang mabuk. Dan mulailah ia bersenandung.

_Juburku ngerut~ Juburku ngerut~_

_Hari gini sial hujan merintis~ Dalam galauku~_

_Lalalalala~ Lalalalala~_

Ok, yang satu ini, abaikan saja. Dia sedang mamang mabuk habis mandi jadi maafkan otak author yang bejat ini.

Filipina merasa merinding sekaligus berkeringat dingin sambil menatap heran akan kelakuan kakak sulungnya yang gaje satu ini. "..._Kuya_ Indo kenapa, _Kuya_ Malay?" bisiknya pelan pada kakak keduanya dan disahut oleh gumaman kecil.

"...Ini sudah biasa. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Juna. Kau cukup lihat saja."

Dan lagunya mulai menyimpang ke lagu jadul barat yang galau abiz.

_I~ Dont wanna talk-talk-talk-talk-talk!.._

_I dont wanna see you again~_

_Go away~ Don't step to my line, anymore~_

Sang pemuda berambut ikal itu mengambil sebuah sisir dan dimajukan ke depan mulutnya, membuat alat tersebut seperti _mic_ dan dipakainya sambil berpura-pura seperti seorang penyanyi profesional, tak mengetahui bahwa kedua saudaranya hanya bisa diam melihatnya menggila.

Dan mulailah Indo yang galau, mulai menyanyikan beberapa lirik lagu yang terkenal sekarang ini.

_I's oke wae mas_  
_ It's oke wae_  
_** Aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo**_

_Don't comeback again mas_  
_ Don't comeback again_  
_ Aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo_

Dan itulah beberapa penggal lagu yang gaje dan keluar dari mulut seorang personifikasi kita yang meng-gaje itu, tidak bosan akan keadaan yang melandanya, menjadi jomblo tulen- ehm. maksudnya _single_.

Karena ia percaya, bahwa _single_ itu prinsip, dan kalau jomblo itu nasib.

Malaysia dan Filipina menganga lebar dalam _shock_ yang ,mendalam dan nge-jleb sangat saat melihat sauradanya yang tertua ini menggila sambil galau akut seperti di drama roman picisan yang berasal dari negaranya itu.

'Astaga naga demi jupe yang tiba-tiba nempel sama pak Tarno, demi apa Indonesia kakak kami ini jadi sinting kayak begini!?'

Tak sadar kalau _video recorder_ merekam semuanya dari laptop sang personifikasi Menara Kembar itu dan diupload segera di youtube dan berniat bejat (dikirimkan ke para personifikasi lainnya saat nanti di World Meeting berikutnya).

.

_Fin (?)_

* * *

(1) Seke: Sebutan dalam fujodanshi untuk orang yang bisa jadi seme maupun uke. (Dobel gitulah ceritanya, fleksibel)

**Ini sangat gaje... gomenasai.. anda boleh menghajar saya dengan apa aja..**

**ini hanya benar-benar pikiran absurd saya dan saya akui, ini yg paling ancur fic nya yang pernah ada di fanfic FHI. jadi maafkan daku ya (_ _)**

**maunya bikin sequelnya juga sih, tapi karena masih sibuk ngetik yang dari fandom basket sebelah yang 'About Them' juga WB (Writer's Block) di fandom ini yang 'Lovely Scarlet', jadinya masih ditunda tapi insya allah bisa publish kok. #promosi fic #plakk**

**Maaf untuk Memenesia-san, karena itu memang lagi bejat otak saya, publish fic ini yang pendeknya minta ampun jadi sumimasen ya (_ _) ini sudah diubah.  
**

**Okelah, saya mau break dulu. Thanks for reading or whatever you do here.**

**regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**

**PS: RnR n Review plase~ ^^ #asahgolok #plakk**


End file.
